Enter Sabishii Sasayaki! Unlikely adventure begins
A small groan escaped from Sabishii while he curled up into a ball. He was curled up in a ball because someone had just kneed him in the stomach very painfully. The group surrounding him were having the time of their lives, ganiing their satisfaction from beating up Sabishii. it took a minute before he stood back up and then he was simply grabbed round the collar and thrust against the wall. "So now, are you ready to give us anything?" The words trickled into his ear. Sabishii let a whine before finding a bunch of coins in his pocket and deposited them into the outstretched hand. "Look, The mutt's learing" Sabishii was filled with shame as everyone around him laughed. A fist cracked against his jaw flooring Sabishii. eventually everyone left. He was very depressed. He didn't understand why everyone bullied ''him. ''It was just unfair but he had to accept it. With a grunt he moved along to his next lesson. English! Sabishii wasn't particualry fond of any lesson apart from English. So a least he could have a bit of rest. Unfortunately by lunch his stomach was grumbling and he knew that he was going to have to go hungry and so again he resigned himself to a fate of walking around the school grounds, admiring the cherry blossoms. He was allowing his mind to drift back to his home. His REAL home. The soul society where he could rest in peace, make friends and the best of all... With a grunt he felt himself being tugged into a corner. A yelp escaped his lips and he was already cowering from the hit he was expecting. And it did come; in the form of being pushed over and being placed into a painful armlock. "Please! Leave me alone." He wanted to shout but his voice became a painfilled whimper. "You know. It's great fun beating wimps like you up! I think you found your purpose in life." The snide comments filled the air and all Sabishii could do was grunt through the pain. The secind time being beated up that day, by two different people no less. What a bad day so far. And no where near finished yet. After having his pockets searched by his second assailant he again left to walk around the school. Once more he was grabbed into a corner before the bell rang again. He lost his temper this time and his kick flashed out a sunk into one of his assailants chest, knocking him back. He looked around almost apprehensively. His confidence had quickly evaporated, he had just aggravated the four remaing kids and before he knew it someone had his arms trapped behind his back and they were taking turns in hitting Sabishii. First he took a punishing knee to the stomach, a left hook to the face, an elbow in the chest, kick into leg. When finished he then was in agony, a dead leg and his jaw was ringing. He thought they were leaving until one of them turned around. When they had left he was once again curled into a ball, whimpering gently. The school day was over, and he was walking to the orphanage. He was thinking of staying out for a bit but before he could finish planning his day a rock landed with a thump at his feet. Hurridely looking around he saw a gang of delinquets picking up stones and hurtling them across the path. Sabishii started to run as the rocks flew past his head. The clattering stones chased him for the hundred yards or so until he turned a corner and he was left panting. He had had enough of his life as a human. It was useless to cnotinue living in the human world. With a slight chuckle he set off for his home with a plan in mind. Sabishii had been lying in bed for hours before he crept out of the window and into a park. He was dresed in shirt and jeans alowing the chill night wind to cut into him but nothing bothered him as he popped a small pill into his mouth. Instantly his soul seperated and he drew his katana. He stood admiring the blade before he realised a wave of excitement brimed over him. He thrust his sword into the air and gave it a quick spin clockwise. A Senkaimon opened and he sprang through it. When he reached Soul Society he stood, dumbfounded at the sight he beheld. All around, ruin. No bustling streets, no crowds of souls and certainly no Seireiti. All Sabishii could do was collapse and whimper. He lamented until his voice failed him and then he curled up to escape the world. But the world still chased him. Knowing only that the soul society was still the better world to live in and that he should try to find anyone who knew about the situation at the moment, he set off with a heavy heart. But what had happened to his mother? He set off through along a river, hoping that there might be some sort of village or town downstream who could explain to him what had happened. But he travelled for days without as much hearing any sound of life, from the skies, the river or the forest nearby. He was starting to feel really alone, what if he was the only one left? What would he do then? But that is impossible because someone had to have destroyed the Soul Society. But he travellled for days with still no sign of life and he was beging to starve. There were no fish in the river so he would have to enter the forest but then he would likely become lost. But he did need to eat, but was there even anything in the forest? Still certain starvation or likely starcation was a no brainer and so the trekked into the forest. The forest was a dark web of branches and fallen roots eager to trip and cut Sabishii as he walked through. The light had diminished and he couldn't see where he was going. More over he still didn't find food. It was originally a bad idea but Sabishii was very desperate. He now was lost and had given up hope. He was lost, hungry, thirsty and sore before takin one final step, and collapsing into a heap. All Sabishii could do was wait for his luck to change. The next thing Sabishii knew, a woman was standing over him, trying to force water into his mouth. "You need to drink." She pushed the bottle upwards as the cold liquid trickled into his mouth. He tried to swallow and winced in pain, his thoart was dry as parchment. He finished the water and thanked the girl above him befrore lokoing around to see two guys arguing. One seemed to be angry at the other, who was defending himself. When he tried to get up the girl simply shoved him back down. "Just lie there for a bit. Ok?" She smiled at him before leaving him. Lying back down with a sigh, Sabishii stared up at the sky pondering on how he got to where he was. He had run away because he was weak, his mother sent him into the human world because he was weak and was about to die if he wasn't rescued making him even more weak. It also left him in their debt. He groaned at how miserable his life was.